


Near the Ocean Waves

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's just pure fluff, Kissing, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: It's Petra's birthday, and her wife Dorothea is determined to make sure it's the best one yet.





	Near the Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this real quick for petra's birthday, if theres any mistakes its because i don't have much time to look it over!!!! this takes place post black eagles route and has minor spoilers. really, this is just pure fluff without plot

It was the seventh day of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1187. For moons in advance, Dorothea had been planning for this day. The Horsebow Moon was something special to the two women, as they both were born underneath it. Therefore, it was of  _ utmost _ importance for Dorothea to make sure the moon was full of plenty of private time together.

It had been a bit over a year since the two of them moved back to Brigid following the end of the war in Fódlan. While much of their time at the beginning was occupied by going back and forth with the Imperial nobles in order to negotiate a treaty between the two continents, so that Brigid may live in independence from Imperial rule. While it was made far easier by the fact that the two of them were close with the new ruler of Fódlan, Edelgard, there were plenty who were still skeptical. When Dorothea and Petra had finally closed in upon a deal and made Brigid’s independence official, the two of them had celebrated. Shortly thereafter, Dorothea and Petra wed. 

Their wedding was simple, yet beautiful. They had dressed themselves in traditional Brigid attire and exchanged vows underneath the clear sky, ocean air swirling all around them. In attendance were former members of the Black Eagles Strike Force, who had traveled days across the sea only for the occasion, as well as plenty of curious Brigid citizens. At first, they had not been sure what to think when the new queen brought home a common woman from Fódlan to marry instead of a nobleman like her grandfather had expected, but Dorothea’s charming personality had captured their hearts over time.

Memories of their wedding still flooded Dorothea’s mind as she sat upon the Brigid beach, admiring the afternoon sun. The climate of Brigid was far more humid than Fódlan’s, and took the former opera singer quite a while to get used to. She could not go on wearing extravagant dresses when the summer rolled around, for she would soon find herself nearly baking underneath the sweltering heat. For now, she had adorned herself in her usual red gown with the back nearly completely exposed, allowing for a bit of relief, while Petra wore her traditional Brigid garb minus the scarf that left little to the imagination. The queen’s head was relaxing upon Dorothea’s bare shoulder, eyes never leaving the green sea in front of the two. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been married for a few moons now,” Dorothea reminisced. “Our wedding feels like it was just yesterday. I can still remember every little detail…”

“Yes! I am remembering— erm… able to remember everything as well,” Petra corrected herself. Her hand lingered upon the back of Dorothea’s, basking in the feeling of soft skin. “It is… the most precious day of my life.”

A small giggle escaped Dorothea’s throat. “I suppose I’ll have to try and top that for your birthday, won’t I?” A soft smile graced the songstress’s lips as she looked lovingly to the beautiful girl leaning upon her. Long locks of tied-back fuschia hair were cascading down from her shoulders, forming a blanket upon her upper back, and an ever present smile was gleaming upon her features, as it always did whenever she was with Dorothea. A finger slid down Petra’s arm, toned from years of war, until it settled upon a new tattoo that wrapped around her upper arm. A prayer for their new family’s health, and to many years of love. Dorothea could still feel the outline of her own identical tattoo upon the same place. It had hurt at first, as she had never experienced the prickling sensation of having her skin engraved with permanent coloring, and sometimes she could swear she still felt the ache—A pain that was worth it for her eternal devotion.

“I do not think such a thing is possible,” Petra remarked, memories of that warm day glazing over her eyes. “I was filled with such happiness. I had been longing for you for years, but I was never thinking… that you may actually marry me.”

Dorothea’s finger continually traced over the mark upon Petra’s arm, earning a shudder from the younger woman. “Being married to you… every day, it feels like a dream,” she breathed out. “I never would have thought, back when I was a young, starving girl on the streets of Enbarr, that I would one day marry an absolutely stunning woman… a queen, no less! I still can’t believe it sometimes. It’s like… I’m expecting to wake up and find myself on the streets again, but instead, I wake up to the sight of you in my arms...” 

It was Petra’s turn to giggle. “I am thinking life feels much like a dream sometimes, too. But I am not dreaming, because…” The queen shifted from her position, temporarily depriving Dorothea of her warmth as she pulled herself from her side. Petra’s hand cupped Dorothea’s cheek lovingly, and before the songstress could react, their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss. It was brief, but it was enough to send sparks through Dorothea’s body, causing her heart to skip a beat. When Petra pulled back, the warmth lingered still, all too real to be a dream.

“You’re right. I don’t think I could ever feel like  _ that _ in a dream,” whispered Dorothea. Her arms migrated southward to wrap around Petra’s waist, pulling the queen atop her as she allowed her body to fall upon soft sand. It would take ages to get all of it out of her hair, but she found she didn’t care. Her gaze was solely focused upon the affection-filled brown eyes of the woman above her, body singing out with the embers of love fueling her heart. For what felt like ages, the two simply lost themselves in each other’s eyes, thinking of nothing but the other woman. A stray hand slipped to Petra’s back, where she caressed the warm, bare skin lying there with light touches. 

“My wife,” Dorothea finally spoke out, tone filled with adoration for the other woman. “My wife. My wife… my beautiful wife...”

“You are always saying that,” giggled Petra, flashing her a brilliant grin.

It was true. Almost everywhere she went, she would gush about how beautiful and brilliant her  _ wife _ was. The word simply felt so magical upon her lips. She would repeat it to herself, rolling it about upon her tongue until it no longer felt like a real word. “I just want everyone to know that we’re  _ wives _ ,” she confessed with a guilty smile. “Of course, I’m sure everyone in Brigid already knows that we’re married, but… I just want to brag about it sometimes, you know?”

“I am knowing,” agreed Petra. “Whenever you are calling me your wife, my heart feels full! I am wanting you to be calling me that all the time.”

“Of course, my wife,” Dorothea replied breathlessly. “My darling… my beloved… my love…”

Their lips met once again in a dance of passion and longing. Their bodies pressed against one another, ignoring the already burning heat of the end of summer’s sun combined with the sensation of being so close to another’s body. Arms twined around backs as their tongues sought out one another, lazily massaging against each other. The soft lull of ocean waves lapping at the shoreline was the only sound gracing their kiss, save for the ever present love song that belted out to the heavens above in the back of Dorothea’s head whenever she was close to her her wife. For this moment, nothing else mattered except their loving embrace. They allowed themselves to lose track of time as their kisses continued. Whenever they began to feel the need for air, they would briefly pull back only for their lips to crash together once again. This affair continued for what seemed like hours, but really only amounted to about five minutes. 

Dorothea was the one who had cut off their indulgences. “Oh! I had nearly forgotten. It  _ is _ your birthday, so… I got you a little something.”

Curious, Petra removed her body from atop Dorothea’s and took position at her side instead. “You have… gotten me a gift?” she questioned, slightly puzzled. “But you are not needing to do that. 

“Nonsense, Petra! Just because we’re married doesn’t mean I can’t spoil you,” Dorothea brushed off. Her attention turned towards the bag she had brought with them to the beach, which contained supplies necessary for a day trip that she had forgotten about. The tanned hide blanket would have been nice to remember instead of having dreadful grains of sand sneaking down into her dress, but it was a sacrifice she had been willing to make. Hands fished around for the adornment that had occupied much of her time throughout the last few weeks. Though the present hardly compared to the love she heralded for her wife, it was the least she could do in thanks for filling the last year with nothing but bliss. Petra’s eyes peered curiously over Dorothea’s shoulder as she finally happened upon what she was looking for. “No peeking, all right? Just close your eyes…”

Petra obeyed her wife reluctantly, shutting her eyes so that she was completely blind to all expectations. Dorothea scooted back to her side and grasped for her lover’s hands, pulling them together to form a surface on which she could place the small gift. Delicately, she set it down, feeling her heart thrum a bit with nervousness. For what reason was she so worried? This was her own  _ wife _ she was gifting something to! Petra was a kind soul, and it was practically impossible to disappoint her. 

“You can open your eyes,” Dorothea instructed.

Petra’s eager eyes peeked open, and she gasped as she was met with the sight of a beautiful hair ornament, crafted from the feathers of a rare Brigid bird and studded together with with a glistening, milky white gem. “How…?” she began to ask, looking for the right words. Though she had shown improvement in her mastery of the Fódlan language over the last few years, she only needed to use it whenever she was speaking with Dorothea these days. “How were you able to be making this? I… I know that you are very fashionable, but I was not knowing that you could craft something like this…”

Dorothea’s lips curved upwards in a bit of a bashful smile. “Well… it wasn’t all me,” she admitted as a finger played with a loose strand of brown hair. “I had a bit of help. You see, Bernie lended me quite a few tips, and I even sent a letter to Hilda!” She had felt a bit awkward reaching out towards the pink-haired former Alliance noble, as they had nearly murdered her during their invasion of Derdriu. It was Byleth who had made the decision to spare her alongside Claude, and the two of them had then fled Fódlan altogether. Finding out how exactly to reach the girl required her to pull a few strings, but it was all worth it in the name of making something befitting for her gorgeous wife. “I know it’s not really much, and it’s only a portion of how much I love you, but—”

“—I love it!” Petra interrupted, gasping. She looked ready to burst at the seams with glee, nearly bouncing up and down from her seat in the sand. “It is beautiful, Dorothea! I will be wearing it every day.”

The former songstress had to laugh at how incredibly eager her wife was. Despite all that had happened in the years of war, she was always such a ray of sunshine. Of course, there would be moments where she would let spill her holed up emotions when the two of them were alone and the moon was shining down upon them through the window in their bedroom, but her optimism was something that made Dorothea fall in love with her again and again every single day. “I’m glad, Petra,” she replied with a sigh of relief. How foolish she was for even assuming that Petra might have a negative reaction. “I worked really hard on it!”

“Would you please be helping me put it on?” Petra requested. 

“Of course!”

Dorothea obligated immediately. She gingerly took the ornament from Petra’s hands and reached over to hook it into the queen’s hair, right above her ear. The bright green and blue from the feathers stood out from her purple hair, but complemented well with the mixture of colors present on Petra’s outfit. Brigid attire was typically very colorful and never settled with simply one color scheme, a stark contrast to Dorothea’s usually one toned dresses. The former songstress pulled back to admire her wife, simply beaming in the sunlight with the new hair accessory enhancing her already beautiful features. Looking at her, Dorothea felt like her breath was being stolen away. Really, it was sometimes hard to believe that this beautiful woman was her  _ wife. _

“You look… stunning,” breathed Dorothea. Like a goddess, she thought to herself.

“You have too much kindness!” laughed Petra, a warm blush threatening to overtake her face. “I am lucky to be having a wife like you.”

“I could say the same!” retaliated Dorothea with a small giggle. “I’m the luckiest girl in the whole world!

“Let’s agree that we are both having luck, then,” Petra decided, so that their conversation wouldn’t dwindle into a lighthearted argument about who was more lucky than the other. 

“Let’s,” agreed Dorothea.

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes, their gazes full of nothing but love for one another. Really, it was as though Dorothea was living something of a dream. Her arms extended outwards to pull Petra into another embrace, which soon escalated. This time, it was Petra who laid back in the sand as Dorothea took position atop her, kissing her with passion. The songstress closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in the sensation of warmth upon her lips, listening as the love song in her head began to grow louder and louder. Their limbs tangled together as they focused on nothing else but the sensation of being closed to one another, and of course, the affection in their kiss. Not even the sounds of a flock of birds flying overhead broke them out of their romantic reviere. For now, they were here with each other, and nothing could take that from them.

When their kiss concluded, Dorothea sighed lovingly. “Happy birthday, Petra,” she whispered in the other woman’s ear. 

“Thank you. This was one of the best birthdays I have ever had!” enthused Petra, looking up into the emerald eyes above her.

“Oh, but the day is hardly over! We still have so much left to do, and I have so many plans…” protested Dorothea. “Surely you can’t be done with it yet, right?”

“Absolutely no!” replied Petra almost immediately. “If Dorothea is wishing to be doing more today, then I have excitement! And I will be looking forward to paying it back twice as much when it is your birthday.”

“Oh yeah?” spoke Dorothea, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”

The two of them melted into yet another kiss as the day faded away, turning into an orange sunset reflecting upon the water. The world around them was continuing onwards, but Dorothea didn’t care about anything except her beautiful wife. For today, she only wished to indulge herself in her presence. There was still so much left to do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday petra! really there's no excuse for this, its just pure fluff in honor of my new otp and of best girl petra. i hope you all enjoyed reading, leave a kudo if you liked it.


End file.
